


Brother, Can You Spare Some Bells?

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve makes an offer Billy is too horny to refuse, kind of, since it’s more a transaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “If I give you a blow job will you give me 1,000,000 bells in Animal Crossing?” Steve said it in a rush, a light flush on his cheeks.  Billy’s brain short circuited.  He gaped at Steve, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.  For a split second, Billy’s conscience and self preservation were the loudest in his brain, screamingThis is a bad idea!  Don’t let your crush suck your dick, you live together!Luckily, they were easily silenced by the horny side of his brain, as well as the side that made him sabotage himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	Brother, Can You Spare Some Bells?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that like reddit post where someone sucked their friend off for bells and made things awkward.
> 
> Things don't stay awkward here lolololol
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Okay,” Steve said, standing in Billy’s doorway. Billy looked up from his switch, raising a brow at his roommate. His insanely cute, sexy, and sweet roommate he totally did _not_ have a crush on, thanks. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Hurry it up,” Billy grunted, looking back at his switch. “I have a Smash battle starting in a second against Max and if she gets the upper hand--”

“If I give you a blow job will you give me 1,000,000 bells in Animal Crossing?” Steve said it in a rush, a light flush on his cheeks. Billy’s brain short circuited. He gaped at Steve, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. For a split second, Billy’s conscience and self preservation were the loudest in his brain, screaming _This is a bad idea! Don’t let your crush suck your dick, you live together!_ Luckily, they were easily silenced by the horny side of his brain, as well as the side that made him sabotage himself.

“Seriously?” Billy asked, because this had to be a joke. Like, Steve was bi, he knew that, but Billy was pretty sure he wasn’t Steve’s type. He’d seen him go out with petite brunettes and some stockier ones, but cut blondes? Steve just didn’t date guys who looked like Billy. Which was _fine_. Really. “Like, I’m not on Pranked or something?”

“Why would Pranked ask someone to give a blow job? They couldn’t air that--” Steve shook his head. “No, that’s not the point.” He bit his lip and looked Billy in the eye again. “I’m serious. I’m trying to get a full theme and I just _don’t_ have the bells, and no one is buying my radishes--”

“Okay, okay,” Billy chuckled, turning off his switch before texting Max that something came up and he’d be on to play later. He got an immediate response but chucked his phone to the side, focusing on Steve. “If you’re serious, I mean like, I’m not gonna say no.” He gave a sleazy grin, masking the fact that his heart was beating incredibly fast. It wasn’t like Billy’d dreamed of this since he’d met Steve. Wasn’t like he’d imagined all the different kinds of things he’d do to Steve, or have Steve do to _him_. Wasn’t like he’d imagined them on dates and building a life together. Billy definitely didn’t lie awake at night wondering if there was a way to get Steve to live with him forever, no _siree_.

“Really?” Steve asked, perking up a little. “You don’t think it’s--”

“Harrington,” Billy said, sucking a breath. “If you don’t wanna do this, you can just like, buy me a fucking pizza--” But before Billy could finish his sentence, Steve was climbing onto his bed. Billy’s mouth went dry and he shoved his excitement down as best he could. He was already getting a little hard, just watching Steve settle between his legs. Billy propped himself up against the headboard, swallowing thickly. He had to play it _cool_. Steve gently pulled Billy’s sweats down with his pointer fingers, smirking a little when he saw that Billy was already chubbing up.

“Excited?” He teased.

“I haven’t gotten action in a while, Harrington, don’t flatter yourself.” It wasn’t a _total_ lie. Billy did what he needed with random hook ups, but in the past week he’d been without. Especially after he moaned Steve’s name with the last guy that he’d fucked around with. Seemed like asking for trouble.

“Sure,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. He was smiling though and when he looked back down at Billy’s half hard dick, he licked his lips. Billy had to bite his lip.

Steve’s tongue was wet, warm, and gentle as he licked a stripe up Billy’s shaft, cradling Billy’s dick in one hand. The other moved to grab Billy’s balls, groping them firmly. Billy let out a shuddery breath, unable to tear his eyes away from where Steve was giving the head kitten licks. He stroked Billy, playing with his foreskin, running his tongue along the inside of the skin around the head.

“Shit,” Billy hissed, gripping the sheets in his fists. Steve looked up and smirked before doing the same thing again. He pulled his hand up, bunching the foreskin around the head so he could tongue underneath, pulling the skin back to take the head into his mouth. Billy watched, breath coming in short as his dick steadily filled out. This was… Billy knew a blow job done to get the job done. Knew the urgency and near disinterest that came with it. Steve was _enjoying himself_. He was taking his time, eyes closed as he bobbed on Billy’s cock. He slurped around the shaft, pulling off to kiss along the vein on the underside, gently scraping his teeth along the velvety skin.

It took all of Billy’s strength not to grab Steve by the hair.

Steve panted against Billy’s groin, breath hot and wet as he kissed at the base. He slowly kissed his way up, pulling Billy’s foreskin down to kiss the edge of the head, making Billy’s toes curl and his fists pull at the sheets. Billy let out a breathy moan, torn between squeezing his eyes shut and keeping them open so he could burn this image into his brain. The way Steve’s mouth looked, slick with spit, red and so soft. Fuck-- The way his fingers looked, gripping Billy’s wet and throbbing cock, pulling down the skin so he could makeout with the head of Billy’s dick. His breath came in shorter as Steve tongued the slit, pulling back to spit into his hand a few times before stroking Billy’s cock in time with his kitten licks. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, and Billy let himself pretend for just a moment that this was more than it was.

Steve chose that moment to look up, brown eyes blown with lust. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the head, slowly dragging Billy’s dick down. It was too much.

Billy gasped, breath hitching on a quiet moan as he came, shooting onto Steve’s tongue and upper lip, some hitting his cheek. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a quiet moan, sucking the tip to get every last drop he could.

“Fuck, dude, sorry,” Billy panted, trying to catch his breath. “Shit, I didn’t--” Steve just pinched his hip, making Billy swat at his hand.

“It’s fine,” Steve said, voice rough. He smiled, swiping the jizz on his face off with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth, sucking it off with a pop. “Seriously fine.” Billy pulled his sweats back up, glad he was sitting down or his knees might have been too shaky.

“1,000,000 you said?” Billy asked, breathless and trying not to panic. Steve got up, tying his sweater around his waist.

“I think that’s fair,” Steve said with a grin. Billy looked up at him with a blank look, making Steve chuckle as he ducked out of Billy’s room. “I’ll let you know when you can visit my island and see what your sugar daddy money did!” He shouted.

Billy ignored how hot his face was and sent Steve 2,000,000 bells before pulling his blankets around him and calling Heather.

“Billy, this is a horrible idea.” Heather was focused on painting her toenails, but her words were sharp and hit Billy right in his guilt.

“I know,” he groaned, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He held the bottle of polish out for her, so she could lean forward and dip into it without spilling. The couch had enough stains already. “But we both know I have absolutely _no_ self control. There was no way I wasn’t gonna say yes to that.”

“If he asks again you _have_ to say no.” Heather looked up when Billy didn’t reply. “No, Billy.”

“But I always luck out and I have like, so many bells and some kinda cool stuff maybe he’d want--”

“Then just gift it?” Heather said, going back to her toes. “I don’t see why you can’t just _give_ it to him.”

“He’s got some complex, Heaths, you know that,” Billy sighed. “I once tried to give him a slice of pizza that I didn’t want, and he literally _did the math_ to pay for the slice. Says his parents bailed him out enough he wanted to pay for his stuff on his own. Didn’t wanna _flaunt his privilege_.” Billy ran his free hand over his face. “I bet I made it awkward,” he grumbled. “I’m never gonna be able to look him in the eye again. It’ll just remind me--” He cut himself off, groaning. “Why am I an idiot?”

“‘Cause you think with your dick,” Heather replied with no hesitation. “It won’t be weird if you _don’t let it happen again_.”

It happened again. And again. And _again_.

Any time Steve wanted something in Animal Crossing that Billy had, he’d offer a blow job. Always a blow job. And Billy, like the sad sack he was, _always_ said yes. It became a weekly occurrence. Happened enough that Billy didn’t even question it when Steve moved up after sucking him off, kissing Billy and sharing the taste of his cum. That also turned into a regular thing.

It was dangerous, this game they were playing. Billy thought maybe he’d be able to put his feelings aside and just let this happen. Just enjoy the feeling of getting to _have_ Steve. Even if he didn’t. Not really. He just needed to _remember that_.

It was about a month later when the shit hit the fan.

“Steve, have you seen my red button up?” Billy called from his closet. Billy had really thought maybe he could separate his feelings from the blow jobs if he tried really hard, but once again, he’d been lying to himself. So, he’d gone on Grindr and gotten himself a date. A date that was gonna end, hopefully, in sex good enough for Billy to finally deny Steve. That maybe he’d be fucked out enough to _not_ jump at the chance to see those red lips stretched around his dick.

Yeah, right.

“Yeah, it’s in the laundry room, hung up,” Steve replied. He was leaning against the kitchen counter as Billy went by, slurping some sweet milk from his bowl of cereal. “Why? You only wear it for _fancy_ occasions.”

“I got a date,” Billy said, slipping his arms into the shirt. There was a clink and a smash from the kitchen, and Billy poked his head out of the laundry room. Steve had his back to him, shoulders tense, as he picked up the bowl shards. “Butter fingers much?” Billy teased. Steve just grunted, ignoring him as he angrily threw the shards away, grabbing a rag. “Jesus,” Billy grumbled, coming out of the laundry room as he buttoned his shirt. “What crawled up your ass.”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Steve replied, curt and definitely pissed off about _something_. “Absolutely _nothing_.”

“That’s a fucking lie,” Billy scoffed, putting his hands on his hips with a frown. Steve just squeezed out the milk into the sink before going back to wipe up the rest. “Seriously, dude. You were fine like two seconds ago--”

“Oh my god!” Steve exclaimed, chucking the rag onto the linoleum with a wet slap. He whipped around, eyes all fire and fury. “Just go on your fucking date already! I’m _fine_.” And Billy didn’t have time for this. If Steve wanted to be a passive aggressive little bitch, Billy wasn’t gonna stick around for the tantrum.

“Don’t come crying to me later, Harrington,” Billy snapped, stomping back to his room. He swiped up his keys and shoved his wallet into his back pocket, slipping his phone into the other. After slipping on his jacket, Billy made his way to the front door, resolutely _not_ looking in the kitchen. He could see Steve out of the corner of his eye, but ignored the weird stone settling in his stomach. Normally, Billy said something to the effect of _see you later_ , because he had to. Didn’t wanna leave without the promise of coming back. But he was feeling hurt. Feeling petty. So he didn’t.

The date was horrible. The guy was _way_ more boring than his profile, a huge dick, and so far up a pyramid scheme’s ass that he spent the whole date trying to convince Billy to take some exercise supplement or oil. He didn’t remember because he didn’t fucking _care_. The whole date the only thing he could think about was Steve. He hated leaving angry. They’d done that whole song and dance when they’d moved in together, butting heads immediately. They’d been mean to each other, rude and snarky, often having fights that lasted days.

But they’d moved past that. They’d sat down and talked it out and that had been the start of Billy moving past lusting for Harrington to actually _wanting_ him. And Billy might have fucked it all up. Not that Harrington was making it _easy_ , but Billy had once again been thinking with his dick.

The apartment was dark when he got back, which wasn’t weird necessarily, but it put Billy on edge. Steve was a night owl, lost track of time, but sometimes he’d crawl into bed early. Maybe today was one of those days. Billy checked his phone. It was barely past 9. It made something like worry clench around his lungs. Maybe Steve wasn’t here. His car had been in the lot, but maybe he’d gone on a walk.

The floorboards creaked as Billy made his way towards the back hall. Everything was quiet and heavy. Billy hated it. He knocked on Steve’s door.

“Harrington?” He asked. There was no response. Billy considered knocking again, but instead went into his room and shut the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled off his boots. He sighed, heavy and hard, resting his head in his hands. “Shit.” Billy stood and took off his jeans and shirt, pulling on a pair of gym shorts. Maybe he’d wait up and see if Steve was out and about to come home. He wasn’t super tired anyway.

Billy was halfway through a bowl when Steve came home. He was stumbling, definitely drunk, and he squinted at Billy before scoffing. He kicked his shoes off, pushing the front door shut with a click.

“Thought-- Thought you woulda been _out_ ,” he slurred. He swayed a little on his feet sending an angry look Billy’s way. He really didn’t fucking get _why_.

“Guy was a total loser,” Billy grumbled, taking another hit. “Wouldn’t shut up about some bullshit pyramid scheme. Like I give a shit about that.” Steve snorted, pausing only a moment before making his way to the couch. He collapsed next to Billy, who held the pipe out to him. Steve took it and took a large hit, staring up at the ceiling.

“So why’d you even go?” His voice was small, sad. Billy looked at him, brow furrowed.

“What?”

“If he was a loser. Why’d you even go?” Steve was still staring at the ceiling, eyes sad. He sagged into the couch, all anger gone. Which wasn’t a great sign. Billy furrowed his brow.

“Are you okay?” Steve let out a bark of laughter, cold and mean.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Fucking cut that out!” Billy snapped. Steve jumped a little, head lolling to look at Billy with wide eyes. “Your shit _matters_ , Harrington. Stop pretending like it doesn’t. We’re friends, man.” Steve’s eyes clenched shut and he let out a shaky breath. Billy felt something a little cold grip his heart at how _sad_ Steve looked about that.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “ _Friends_.” Billy thought it might be the weed that made him say what he did.

“Do you… Not wanna be my friend?” He asked, tense. Steve furrowed his brow, giving Billy a weird look.

“What? Of course I wanna be your friend.”

“So why do you seem so upset about it?” Billy asked. He was confused. He was stoned. He was in love with a boy who _didn’t love him back_ , and he just… He wanted the truth. Even if it was gonna hurt. Steve was quiet, eyes wide and vulnerable. They darted to Billy’s lips then back to his eyes.

“Because I wanna be _more_.” Billy sucked in a shocked breath, eyes going wide. _Everything_ clicked into place. “I know… I know you don’t like… _do_ relationships,” Steve grumbled, rubbing at his eye. “And this is my own fucking _fault_. I was the one who started this whole _thing_ \-- my island looks dope by the way, you still haven’t come to see it -- ‘cause I thought it’d help me like, get over you if I got it out of my system but--”

“--it just made it worse,” Billy finished for him, quiet. Steve nodded, swallowing and closing his eyes. Billy was trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. Because he was so _stupid_. Because Steve had _a lot_ of love languages, and Billy had been waiting for the words when he should have been _paying attention_.

“We should, uh, probably stop,” Steve forced out. His voice was still slurred, he was still incredibly drunk, and Billy wished he was sober so they could _really_ have this conversation. “I can stay with Robin for a bit too, let you have some space, and we can make boundaries--”

“Steve,” Billy said. Steve’s voice dried up and he looked at Billy, scared and open and so fucking beautiful. “I only went out with that guy because I’ve been trying to get over you for _months_.” Steve’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “I’ve liked you since we _met_ , and it only got _worse_. And then you asked to suck me off and I just--” Billy sighed, blushing. “You know I think with my dick.” Steve snorted, but flung an arm out, slapping around until he found Billy’s hand to hold.

“You do,” he replied.

“I’m so gone on you, Steve Harrington,” Billy sighed with a smile. “You don’t don’t even know, man.” Steve smiled back, shy and sweet.

“Aww,” he whispered. There was a pause before Steve pursed his lips and gave a nod. “Hey, you wanna grab the trash can, ‘cause I’m not gonna make it to the bathroom--” Billy grabbed the trash can from beside the couch, dumping its contents out and getting it under Steve’s head right before he puked. As Steve heaved, Billy rubbed his back, wondering how even _this_ made his heart race.

“Let’s talk in the morning, yeah?”

All Steve could do was nod.

A week later, Billy was playing on his switch, battling Max, when Steve moved from beside him. He settled himself between Billy’s legs, licking his lips as he massaged at Billy’s dick. Billy grunted, eyes flicking away from the screen for only a moment.

“What do you want this time?” He asked. “It’ll have to wait till after this game.”

“Can’t I just suck my boyfriend off?” Steve teased. Billy snorted, but couldn’t hide his blush.

“You sure? I just got that couch thing you were talking about…”

“How about,” Steve said, stroking Billy’s hardening cock through his shorts, “We play a little game? I’ll hold your dick in my mouth, just a nice, light suck, and if you can _be a good boy_ , as well as win the game,” Steve paused for effect with a smile. “Maybe I’ll let you cum.” Billy’s breath hitched and his dick kicked under Steve’s palm, making his smile grow.

“Yeah, okay, shit,” Billy breathed out.

And while Steve pulled down his shorts and slowly took Billy into his mouth, just holding him there, tongue moving on occasion and making Billy’s breath come in short, he thought about how far they’d come. Thought about how _happy_ he was. About how Steve sucked his dick for _fun_ now, not just the shit Billy would gift him in Animal Crossing (his island really was coming together nicely).

But then Steve _sucked_ , and he didn’t think much at all.


End file.
